Faith Heinrich
This is ShadowPaperPen's OC and is the second one she has created on here. Faith Heinrich is the daughter of Faithful Heinrich of the Frong King/Prince. Portrayal For voice, I'm not sure.... (I NEED HALP HERE) Face claim for Faith would be Ellen Page. She has the brown hair, the smallness, the face-shape I imangined of Faith. Ellen Page has been in X3 ''and ''Juno ''and much more. Appearence Faith has chesnut brown hair that she literally chopped at her shoulders, a iron gray streak runs trough her bangs. Her eyes are dark brown with golden flecks and height is around 5'4. Her skin is a bit tanned and lips are a light pink. Clothes Regular She wears a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a brown hooded vest with brown criss-cross thread. Her betwee-ankle-and-knee-length skirt is light brown that is village/Western Movement Era style. Her accerssories include a iron belt, a iron necklace with a frog charm, and three iron bands on her right arm, that tighten when she becomes depressed and pop off when she is full of joy. Faith's shoes are brown ankle-boots. Legacy Day Her Legacy Day outfit is a light brown dress with long, tight wrist-length sleeves, a floor-brushing lace-covered skirt, a lighter brown bodice, and all lined with iron gray. She wears a tight iron belt, her necklace, and flats that are dark coffee. Her hair is a bit longer, to her elbows, and is in an elegant bun. Getting Fairest Faith wears a brown knee-length nightgown with frog print, iron-gray frog-head slippers, and her necklace and bands. Personality Faith is your stereotypical goody two-shoes with an extreme sense of helping others. She is very modest, humble, and doesn't like to play part in making fun of others, even if the 'others' are okay with it. She is some of the time very serious and even if you joke about someone leaving, she'll get a bit furious and right-out tell you did something wrong. She's very helpful and if you ask her, she'll do anything, as long as it doesn't break a rule or hurt/injure someone. She's truthful, very blunt, and will keep nothing away from you, unless it'll dampen your sprits or you ask her to keep quiet. Faith is a loyal friend, who hates fights and arguements and likes to hang out with the school consulor. She likes to have peace and order in her life, so she is a bit of a clausterphobe and that leads to limitations to her helping others. She's mostly very cheery, but she can get agigtated/angry when people drag her to cramped places and keeps on annoying her by hurting/making fun of people. (will add on) Parent's Story (The Frog King) ...She picked him up with two fingers, carried him upstairs, and set him in a corner. As she was lying in bed, he came creeping up to her and said, "I am tired, and I want to sleep as well as you do. Pick me up or I'll tell your father." With that she became bitterly angry and threw him against the wall with all her might. "Now you will have your peace, you disgusting frog!" But when he fell down, he was not a frog, but a prince with beautiful friendly eyes. And he was now, according to her father's will, her dear companion and husband. He told her how he had been enchanted by a wicked witch, and that she alone could have rescued him from the well, and that tomorrow they would go together to his kingdom. Then they fell asleep. The next morning, just as the sun was waking them, a carriage pulled up, drawn by eight horses. They had white ostrich feathers on their heads and were outfitted with chains of gold. At the rear stood the young king's servant, faithful Heinrich. Faithful Heinrich had been so saddened by his master's transformation into a frog that he had had to place three iron bands around his heart to keep it from bursting in grief and sorrow. The carriage was to take the king back to his kingdom. Faithful Heinrich lifted them both inside and took his place at the rear. He was filled with joy over the redemption. After they had gone a short distance, the prince heard a crack from behind, as though something had broken. He turned around and said, "Heinrich, the carriage is breaking apart." Once again, and then once again the prince heard a cracking sound and thought that the carriage was breaking apart, but it was the bands springing from faithful Heinrich's heart because his master was now redeemed and happy. Beginning of story is here: Story of the Frog King How Faith Came to Be After Heinrich's prince came back, he married a fellow servant out of joy and the prince was happy for them, for he was grateful for Heinrich. The prince let them stay in the castle and have children. Heinrich thanked the prince and after nine months, Faith was born, her mother died at childbirth. Relantionships Family Faith is really close to her father, the only parent she ever known. She sometimes wishes she knew her mother, but her father made her vow not to be too wistful, for it might one day drag you away from helping others. Romance Faith beileves that love clouds the brain, though she admits that she had a small crush on Hopper Croakington. Friends She is a good friend to Adara, because Adara was very grateful for the help with the first month's thronework, and she has many classes with Yiannis Faithful who also has a similiar destiny. Faith also has been aquainted with most of the students. Pets When she was still two, she begged for a field mouse. Her dad said no, but wanted to make her daughter happy, he gave her the mouse when she was six. The mouse's name is Froak. Quotes Trivia *Says her middle name is Johanna, named after Faithful Johannes in A Tale Dark and Grimm'' by Adam Gidwitz. *This is still a W.I.P *Birthday is October 11 Category:Royals Category:Characters